


The Day My Life Changed

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April reflects on the day that changed her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day My Life Changed

April knows exactly the day her life changed. It wasn't the day she got rid of her braces, or got accepted into medical school, or the day she started her residency at Mercy West. It wasn't the day she lost her virginity to her her best friend, though it was pretty close. It wasn't the day she eloped, or the day her daughter was born. 

It was the day of the shooting.

Everything April had done that day was wrong. She was taking a break in the supply cupboard and was walking without looking while scribbling in her red notebook. She tripped over a body. The dead body of her best friend- her only friend. She freaked out and couldn't explain to Doctor Shephard what had happened immediately. She couldn't keep still and listen to her superiors orders so she went out and got him shot. Then she started crying and couldn't pull herself together when they were moving Derek and Christina asked for help. When the shock subsided while she and Meredith were waiting for Christina in the scrub room, she started crying and had to be consoled by the woman whose husband was on the table of a resident. The best resident April had ever seen, but still just a student. 

She'd done everything wrong until she saw Doctor Hunt on the table, and Meredith's bloodstained pants. Jackson had just pulled off an amazing stunt to save his patient and April could pull herself together when there was a shot army surgeon on her table and a friend who was still standing while having a miscarriage. Meredith was right. April had no right to cry. So she pulled out her mental checklist and started checking things off. She had the irrigation tray, the Lidocaine, and the morphine. When time came to staple Hunt, April told Meredith to go to Derek.

"I've got this. I'll staple him and get right over there."

"No, I need to-"

"Go to your husband. I'll finish this." April nodded at the woman ini front of her and went back to her patient.

After Meredith left the OR Hun looked up and said to her, "You did well Kepner." April pursed her lips and put in the last staple.

At least she could help save one life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to write more. Anything more I would write would only ruin it. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope that you liked it and please leave a comment!


End file.
